


Nightmares

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything physically hurts, Gen, Major Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 2 Chapter 7, Tears, like actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Kiran has a nightmare and seeks comfort.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In case y'all didn't catch my tag, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOOK 2 CHAPTER 7.

“AAAGGGHHH!”

_“SISTER!”_

“Fjorm, no!”

Surtr laughed, a terrible noise. Kiran gagged as the stench of burning flesh assaulted their senses. Fjorm snarled at the ruler, doing her best to rip herself from Sharena’s grip. 

“You _monster!_ I’ll kill you!” 

“Fjorm, please!” Sharena pleaded, tears in her eyes. Her eyes slipped the burnt corpse on the ground, and she immediately redoubled her efforts in holding her friend back. Bile rose in her throat, and Kiran’s retches were not helping. “You said it yourself—that you’re too weak to fight Surtr as you are now! Come away, Fjorm, we have to leave!”

“Get ahold of yourself, Princess!” Anna barked out, but her shaking hands betrayed her underlying fear. “We must retreat for now!”

“Yes, run, puny worms! Let me see you plead for your pitiful little lives, just as this useless pawn here did!”

Fjorm let out a guttural howl and, with a final yank, pulled herself away from Sharena and raced towards Surtr.

“Fjorm, _no!”_ Sharena screamed and could not bring herself to look as Surtr brought his axe down towards the crying princess…

_Clang_

Suddenly, Fjorm found herself lying in the snow—slightly bruised, but still in one piece. Looking up, she saw Ike standing above her, Ragnell shaking as he blocked Surtr. 

“Ike!”

“Run!” Ike yelled through gritted teeth. “Run, now!”

Shaking, Fjorm slowly picked herself up and stumbled back. Ike jumped away and looked at Kiran, who kneeled on the ground, shaking and pale. His heart felt heavy, but Ike knew he had to get Kiran to think up a strategy. “Kiran!” He yelled. “Tell us what to do!” 

Still shaking, Kiran slowly stood up. “W-We need to retreat. G-Get away.” Eyes roaming the battlefield, they finally focused on the wall of enemies behind them. “I… I think I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

“M-My dear Kiran…”

“Gunnthra!” Kiran gasped, dropping down to their knees by the woman. “You’re still alive! Hold on! I’ll get a healer.”

“No…” Gunnthra let out a weak sound of pain. “It’s… Too late.” 

“Don’t say that!” Kiran sobbed. “Please, just hold on! I’ll save you, no matter what it takes.”

“Kiran…” Gunnthra whispered, her eyes still a beautiful blue despite the burned state of her body. “I’m so glad… To have met you.”

“No…” Kiran cried pitifully as they watched the blue darken and cloud over. “N-No… No, please… No… NO!”

 

* * *

 

“GUNNTHRA!” Kiran sat bolt upright with a scream.

“Uwah!” A startled voice cried out from next to them, but Kiran’s world was spinning too much for them to identify it. Where were they? Dark… It was hot… They were so dizzy…

“Gunnthra!” Suddenly, it all came back, and they did their best to scramble out of the bed they were in… What had happened? Was she okay? Was she-!? Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted as an arm looped around their body and an ice-cold hand was pressed against their forehead.

“Goodness! Don’t scare me like that!” Kiran stopped struggling, mind still dizzy and whirling as they identified the voice… No longer tinged with pain, but still with a palpable amount of worry and stress… 

“Gunnthra…?”

“Yes.” Her arm stabilizing them, Gunnthra carefully looked into Kiran’s glazed eyes. “Goodness, what a fright you gave me! Waking up so suddenly like that… And while you’re sick, no less!”

“Oh… Right…” They had a faint memory of collapsing while training with the Grima’s. “I guess… I’m sorry.”

Gunnthra sighed. “Well, I won’t reprimand you now for over-stressing yourself. Come, lie down again.”

 “Wait.” Kiran suddenly latched onto her arm and stared into her eyes. “You’re… Alive, right?”

Gunnthra blinked in surprise. “Why, of course. I’m here, no?”

 Kiran sighed, leaning forward and resting their forehead on the woman’s shoulder. “That’s good… I was scared.”

 Gunnthra paused, then rearranged Kiran so they were cradled close against her. Kiran sighed as they felt Gunnthra’s chill envelop their fevered skin. Then Gunnthra carefully began to comb a hand their hair and they sighed and relaxed in her embrace.

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Her voice was gentle, soothing.

Kiran was silent for a moment before they pressed their face against her collarbone, squeezing their eyes shut so she wouldn’t see them holding back tears. “I had a dream you died.” Their words were muffled. For a moment, Gunnthra’s hands stopped, but then resumed their combing, and Kiran dismissed it as a fevered hallucination. 

“I see.” Gunnthra said simply. “Was it very scary?”

“Yeah.” Kiran whispered. “Surtr captured you… And tortured you… And delivered the last blow right in front of our eyes. It was terrible.” They let out a hot breath, and Gunnthra could feel tears wetting her shoulder. “I couldn’t do anything.” Kiran’s voice was tight. “I just… Just _stood_ there. Watched as…”

“Shh.” Gunnthra whispered, pulling Kiran closer against her. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’m here now. I’m alive. It was all just a dream.”

“I know. It just… Felt all so real.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Rocking her summoner back and forth, Gunnthra slowly hummed a soft lullaby. Eventually, Kiran’s tears dried and they fell asleep in her arms. “Rest now, dear Kiran.” She whispered. “Don’t you worry… I’m here now, and I won’t ever leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT LET'S JUST PRETEND BOOK 2 CHAPTER 7 DOESN'T EXIST, MMKAY?
> 
> My soul, like, physically hurts. How come all the characters I come to like almost always burn to death T_T?
> 
> I should be finishing up homework, but I noticed a lot of people were panicking over something major happening in this chapter so I went, "Hey, let's finish up the chapter! Shouldn't take too long!"
> 
> And it didn't take too long.
> 
> At least the battling didn't.
> 
> But now I will be forever scarred from the emotional hurt.
> 
> HNNNGH
> 
> This does bother me a little though, because I have a summoned Gunnthra so like... ??? How does that work if she technically, y'know...
> 
> Dies. Get murdered. Burned alive.
> 
> DAMNIT IT ALL, SURTR. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASDFJKLDSFDS.
> 
> Alright, better get back to work now. As always, if you liked it, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments. Have a great day!


End file.
